


~These Poor Unfortunate Souls~

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Chloe and Luka and Felix and Juleka are Best Friends, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Angst and Romance, Bigotry & Prejudice, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Love Triangle, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Not Always a Good Person, Minor Original Character (Luka and Juleka's Dad), Secret Identities, Teenagers With Powers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: ~Four children condemned to a Land of Twilight and Misery,Given the opportunity to fight for their Liberty.Bestowed powers beyond their control,To uphold the promise made on his scroll.And while so close to reaching their goal,It is not guaranteed they will come out whole.~
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Chloe Bourgeois/Felix Graham de Vanily (Possible), Felix Graham de Vanily/Luka Couffaine, Felix Graham de Vanily/Luka Couffaine/Adrien Agreste (Love triangle), Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 16





	1. Paris and Loris

**Author's Note:**

> ~How this came to be, I'm not sure. But I think it's interesting so why not explore?
> 
> This is a piece once again was written solely for fun/love of the fandom. I do not claim ownership of the Miraculous Ladybug property.  
> Some of the lore of the show has been altered slightly to fit the story.  
> Characters might seem Out-Of-Character, but hopefully the story explains why/how this is so.  
> Magic is a thing, and Paris has a twin.
> 
> Happy reading.~

Paris and Loris were once one. Two halves of a whole, the sun and the moon or light and darkness. A city with high towers, crystal clear rivers and streams and the finest foods available for all of its residents. It was the City of Magik, rich with history and brimming with life.

It was the closest thing to Paradise upon this mortal Earth.

And then suddenly, everything changed.

Paris and Loris were split, causing the towers to crumble and rivers and streams to grow foggy with pollution. Food grew sour and scarce, and the once happy and peaceful residents began to turn against one another. They could not live like this, in decay and rot. Something had to be done.

And so it was declared that those with impure hearts would be banished to Loris. Those considered unclean, born into families with putrid blood, or crests composed of nothing but scandals and sinister secrets. Those who came from families that studied Magik were stripped of their decency, and their powers were severely constrained by the barrier that soon surrounded Loris. The barrier itself was heavy like a cloud, looming and just touching it would scorch a person’s flesh. The barrier branded those foolish enough to attempt to bypass it, and served as a reminder to those banished to Loris, referred to with disgust as Lorisians, that they were unwanted. They were hated. They were vile, vicious creatures that only deserved the constant twilight and food scraps that drifted down the nasty rivers.

The greatest cruelty of all? The Lorisians were innocent. Most were chosen at random; nobility or influence prior mattered not, if selected your fate was sealed.

Who decided a Parisian or Lorisian was shrouded in mystery.

Paris and Loris were further divided by a broken bridge. Those spared, lovingly referred to as Parisians, decided the risk of invasion was too great and so came together to destroy the bridge. The once long, silver-esque tongue had holes for miles, the polished stone black with grim, and at the jagged end flew a flag that proclaimed:  **“Dead Lorisians are Good Lorisians!”**

The Lorisians always grew sick at seeing that flag, as the message had been written in blood of a fellow fallen brother or sister, mother or father, friend or friendly stranger.

They were not welcomed in Paris.

Paris and Loris have been estranged lovers for the last century and half. Paris was allowed to flourish with the rich, beautiful, charming, and innocent. Loris was given “permission” to house thieves, witches, beast tamers, and the deformed. One only rose and rose higher, the other left to sink further into the muck.

It was how life has been for so many years. Very few cares were given to change the course of these two cities.

And so those born in Paris were Parisians, those in Loris Lorisians.

* * *

“Scared yet?”

“I’m so-sorry, I’m sorry! I won’t cross over into your territory ever again, Miss Claudine! I promise, please spare me!” The little boy was in tears, shaking in the dark red and blue rags he called clothes with soot marks on his sunken cheeks.

“Tsk, that’s Queen Bee to you!” The lovely blonde girl, fourteen going fifteen, snarled, light ocean blue eyes in slits. She picked up the child by the collar of his holey shirt, her hair the color of light honey held back in a high ponytail.

  
“Q-Queen Bee, I’m so sorry!” The little boy was wailing now, kicking his feet back and forth.

“Put him down, Claudine. Now.”

Claudine let out a scoff, snapping her head back. “Urchins like this one know not to come here, Graham. This is our little slice of Hell.”

“That is true,” Emerging from the shadows was a tall boy, either fifteen or sixteen years old, with short silky blond hair combed back and sharp, dark peridot green eyes. He had his hands folded behind his back, and failed to contain his rather sadistic-looking grin. “But he’s just a little boy, we make examples of bigger fish in this pond. You won’t achieve anything humiliating him.”

The boy whimpered and pulled at his unruly hair, his left shoe falling to the ground.

Claudine was half tempted to toss the boy as far as she could, with hopes he’ll crack his skull in two as he landed in one of the empty boats by the docks. As much as she despised admitting it, however, Graham was right.

This kid won’t do anything for her.

“You’re lucky my friend came to your rescue. Beat it, kid.” Graham chuckled as Claudine dropped the boy unceremoniously to the floor. Watching him scramble to pull on his shoe; brown eyes wide with fright and threatening to wet his pants as he ran down the street and made a sharp turn left. “You always ruin my fun.”

“Save your evil plans for those that we can bend to our will, Chloe.” Graham scolded, scowling now. “Believe it or not, that kid is like us. Like us and Luka and Juleka: alone, abandoned. Forsaken; he’s already doomed to die here in Loris without a chance to alter his destiny, let’s not add to his sorrows.”

“Felix Graham de Vanily showing mercy? Have you forgotten that your bloody cousin is in Paris, living the good life while you go to bed still hungry every night?” Chloe demanded, crossing her arms. “That I have to dance at Lila’s studio to keep the lights on, that Luka has to play nights until his fingers fall off, and that Juleka is ignored by two-bit hasbeens while she dolls them up for their little parties? And you, you the best thief in Loris and you can’t be treated with the respect you deserve? This isn’t life, Fel. This is torture.”

Felix’s scowl morphed into a glare. He hated when Chloe brought up Adrien. “As if I can forget about him, since he’s on the news all the time.” He hissed, crossing his arms too now. “I don’t need you to remind me every five minutes.”

“Seems like you needed it.”

“Shut up, Chloe.”

“Make me!”

“Knock it off, both of you!”

Both Felix and Chloe flinched, expressions going from angry to ashamed in seconds. They sighed and looked up towards the stairs, where a tired-looking Luka Couffaine was helping his younger sister Juleka carry some bags. The fruits within them looked fresh enough, and it seems the musician had kept his word to obtain jugs filled with clean water.

“Luka, you’re home.” Chloe said, her tone of voice much softer now. Luka sighed, the teal tips of his wild mop of black hair looking closer to green in the dim lighting.

“Yeah, it was a long day.” The oldest of the Couffaine siblings admitted, “But I got us fresh fruit and clean water, four jugs in all. They should last us the week; I’ll go back to the market tomorrow and see if the bakery will have any leftovers.”

“Thank you,” Felix whispered, unable to look Luka in the eye.

“You guys can thank me by not arguing. Whatever caused it, drop it. Drop it right now, please,” Luka was rather soft-spoken but when he needed to command a room he had volume and presence to do so. He wasn’t someone who enjoyed ordering others around though; such a stark contrast from his father before him. “And please...eat as much as you need to, okay? Enough for four.”

Juleka couldn’t help smiling at her big brother. He is always looking out for her, Chloe and Felix. He worked long hours playing music at Lila’s studio or delivering packages for Andre, the local potions master, to support his dear younger sister and two best friends. They all did what they could to pitch in, but Luka was the eldest. He was seventeen going on eighteen, not that would do much considering he was a Lorisian but that didn’t stop him from shouldering a majority of the responsibilities on the  _ Liberty _ .

He had a good heart despite having been condemned to this place before he was even born.

“You got peaches?” Chloe asked, her lips pinched. Luka mustered a sincere laugh.

“Peaches and kiwis and cherries,” He replied, he and Juleka heading into the kitchen. At least, what constituted their kitchen: an old stove in one corner, the sink underneath the lone, barred window, and the white refrigerator that had to be forced closed with duct tape at night. The tiles were mismatched, the light flickered on and off to its heart’s content, and the wallpaper was peeling in areas.

Chloe and Felix followed them inside, watching as Luka used as little of their clean water supply as possible to rinse off the fruit while Juleka stored the rest of the jugs in the refrigerator. The oldest of the four soon handed Chloe a large peach, followed by some kiwis to Felix.

The blonde bit into the fuzzy skin, chewing slowly. Her light ocean blue eyes soon sparkled as the taste was sweet instead of sour, humming in content and taking another bite. “It’s delicious, Lulu.”

“Definitely fresh,” Felix agreed, suckling the tiny seeds as his teeth sliced meaty, green flesh. “Where do you get them?”

“Andre,” Juleka answered for her brother as he divided evenly the cherries: ten for Juleka, ten for him. “He knows a guy and since Luka is his best employee, he gave them to him free of charge.”

“Tsk, as if he charges Luka in general,” Chloe retorted, smiling though. She found it very difficult to mistreat those she considered her family essentially. She might fight with Felix and Luka on occasion, but she still loved them. And while she can be critical of Juleka in many ways, which again led to fights with Luka as he was very protective of his little sister, she would never truly try to harm her.

It was just the four of them on their own, alone in this cloud of perpetual twilight known as Loris. They’ve been on their own since they were very little; most of the children of Loris were orphans, parents having died of illnesses or having abandoned them at a young age.

Felix’s mother Amelie Graham de Vanily unfortunately died by drowning, and several years prior his father passed away due to a mysterious illness. Chloe’s parents were executed after many attempts to shoulder a Lorisian army and destroy the barrier between Loris and Paris, having once held positions of power such as city mayor and fashion influencer. As for Luka and Juleka, their father has been absent since before they were born, and their mother Anarka was currently serving a life sentence in an Parisian mental institution for her protests against the blatant discrimination and abuse of power Parisians held over their Lorisian counterparts. Every person who dared to challenge the status quo and search for a compromise were either vanished or killed.

Challenging the Parisian lifestyle was signing one’s own death decree.

And not a damn was given to the children these vanished or killed off Lorisians left behind. A sick, twisted cycle but a cycle everyone was familiar with.

As if Lorisian Magik being heavily constrained and demonized as “Akumas” wasn’t bad enough.

“Thank you, Luka.” Felix said as he finished off his first kiwi. Luka waved off the thanks.

“It’s what I do, Fel. You guys eat up, okay? I think I’m going to go and take a nap.”

“But you haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.” Juleka pointed out, frowning. And breakfast had been nothing but half-empty bowls of oatmeal and leftover berries from last night’s dinner.

“I know, I know.” Luka ran a hand, nails painted onyx black, through his tousled hair. “But I didn’t get much sleep after I came home last night. Luckily I have off tomorrow, I can stay in and clean up a little around here before I go to the market.”

“Big Brother…”

“I’m not that hungry, Juju. Have some of my cherries, really I just want to go to bed.” With that said, Luka turned on his heel and left the kitchen, going back up the stairs to his bedroom. Felix watched him leave, soon handing Juleka his other kiwi.

“You eat up, Juju. I want to make sure Luka’s okay.”

“But-” Juleka swallowed her words when Felix gave her a tiny smile. “Okay, thanks Fel…”

“You work long hours every day, you deserve to have fresh kiwis and cherries. They are your favorites after all.” The blond gave Juleka a gentle peck on the cheek before he exited the kitchen too. Chloe looked at her only female friend and wrapped a strong arm around her slender shoulders.

“Hey, the purple’s coming out of your hair. Let me touch it up after we finish up in here, and I think I have a few hair clips you can borrow. Show off that pretty face; yours is natural, unlike those prissy clowns you have to fix every day.”

Juleka didn’t try to muffle her sweet giggle, copper eyes not as dark with worry now. “Sounds fun, Chlo.”

* * *

“Luka? May I come in?” Felix called out gently, hands folded behind his back. In place of doors, their bedrooms had long, thick curtains; Juleka’s were decorated with purple roses, Chloe’s with yellow diamonds. Luka’s curtains had rips in them, and were aqua blue to match his eyes while Felix’s were green with a worn golden trim.

“In you come, Fel.” Was Luka’s reply. The blonde rolled his eyes but parted the curtains to let himself inside, pausing to marvel at the sight before him.

Luka Couffaine was stripping out of his day clothes: a black button-up shirt, a cyan tie, a gray vest with an intricate snake pattern, black finger less gloves and dark-washed jeans torn at the knees. His steel-toed boots were a few feet away from his bed, and his cyan leather jacket was on the floor. He still had on his leather bracelet and multi-colored wristbands, and the ring he inherited from his mother, sighing in relief now that his body felt much lighter.

“I’m fine,” Luka began, slipping on a baggy, white long-sleeved shirt over his boxers. He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. “I’m just tired really, Lila’s been busting my chops as of late.” The musician smiled in spite of the pain he was in.

Felix didn’t buy the smile, even if Luka was trying his best. “She’s a bitch,” he said this with a straight face, composed and with a steady tone.

“She’s my boss’s daughter, got to suck it up.” Luka shrugged, not bothering to chide Felix for his language. “Until I find something else.”

“Andre?”

“Part time work, remember?” Luka reminded the blond boy. “But I can stick it out, Fel.”

“That’s what I’m worried about, Lulu.” Felix was frowning. The older boy drew him into a hug, closing his dazzling aqua blue eyes.

“We have to do what we can to survive here. We’re wicked Heathens, remember?”

“We deserve more than this, we’ve done nothing to be left here to die.”

“We can’t get past the barrier, Felix. Everyone who’s tried has failed, and either left maimed or taken away and killed.” Luka pulled away to look Felix in the eyes. “Don’t get any ideas, okay? You’re a thief, the best in Loris but you can’t use a lockpick on a magikal barrier.”

“You and Juju have Magik, Luka. You two can get out of here and-”

“We are not leaving you and Chloe behind,” Luka cut Felix off mid-sentence, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes. “We’re in this together, have been for years and that’s not going to change now. If I ever do get to see Paris with my own eyes, it will be with you and Juleka and Chloe by my side.” The older boy softened his tone and eyes, gently rubbing the end of his thumb against Felix’s knuckles. “I would be worrying about you guys all the time even if I somehow got Juleka and I passed the barrier. We’re all we know, I already lost one family. I can’t lose this one too.”

Felix looked down at his hands, biting his lower lip. He looked up again when he noticed a blue-green shimmering glow beginning to surround Luka.

He was so tired he didn’t even have enough energy to maintain his human form…

In his place was now a coiled up viper. Over twenty feet long, much more muscular than the common serpents found by the docks and with a sandy brown forked tongue. Clad in shiny, aqua blue scales, Luka lifted his elegant diamond-shaped head with some difficulty, the vertical pupils of his eyes clouded over.

“Come here,” Felix couldn’t help but coo at the massive beast, gently running a hand along Luka’s belly scales. He pressed a delicate kiss to the smooth, slightly cold head. “You need rest, and I want to make sure you get through the night alright. You didn’t eat much so if you wake up with a throbbing headache, I’m feeding you the rest of the cherries.”

The viper in the blond’s arms let out a grateful hiss before wrapping its thick, glistening body around Felix’s waist. Felix made sure his head was supported before he was laying back on Luka’s bed, kicking off his shoes. A rare smile crossed Felix’s lips, as only Juleka, Chloe and Luka saw it, when his peridot green eyes met those tinted vertical pupils as the viper rested his head against his chest. Snakes possessed no eyelids, Luka seemingly awake still even when the evening of his breathing indicated otherwise. His eyes went a solid blue whenever he passed out from exhaustion, them darting back and forth as his brain continued to reel in slumber.

Someone new to this would be horrified. Snakes were seen as deceitful, displeasing and selfish beasts and if Luka wasn’t a force to be reckoned with he would have been skinned years ago. Skinned or stuffed for display and profit in Paris via the black market channels.

A Metamorphe was rare Magik now. The last person known to be one was Luka and Juleka’s own mother Anarka, and even that was bizarre as Juleka was born gifted with Reflection Magik. She could not transform into a viper like Luka or raven like Anarka. She could not summon hungry waves or haunting winds like Luka when he played his lyre. She didn’t possess a Siren’s call; Juleka was more of a Harpie if anything, as she was rather resistant to bullets, knives and swords which was why she got a thrill when thieving alongside Felix and found pleasure in fire.

Juleka might have inherited these abilities from her father, though that is still shrouded in mystery.

Compared to Chloe, Juleka was much stronger. Compared to Luka, Juleka was slightly weaker due to her age and still developing powers. Compared to Felix, Luka, Juleka, and Chloe could obliterate the world if they really wanted to. Felix didn’t have much of an affinity for Magik, unlike his cousin Adrien supposedly, but that’s not a set-back in the slightest. Felix was the best Gentleman Thief in Loris; he’s stolen from others while at knife point and came out with various treasures; his voice, velvety and smooth like melted chocolate, stole the hearts of unsuspecting maidens and prompted them to keep his secret even when lied to multiple times; his mind for finances made it ridiculously easy to funnel funds from the black markets in Loris, and if he was really strapped for cash he snitched. He sold out his old acquaintances and heard of their ashes being disposed of at the Loris riverbank, no trickle of guilt running down his neck.

In order to survive in Loris, one must do what they can. And since Parisians believed the absolute worst of Lorisians, that all of them were evil and bad and nothing but trouble, why not be glad? Why not be proud to be stronger, faster, more ruthless than the cushy, prissy and pathetic sheep that ate when never having experienced hunger?

They’ve never experienced hunger. They’ve never experienced humiliation. They’ve never experienced abandonment and isolation. They’ve never experienced cruelty.

So fuck them. Who cares what they feel or think? They’re all garbage people, the true villains of this story.

The victims of Loris deserved better. They weren’t monsters. They didn’t ask for this. They are innocent.

‘And one day,’ Felix thought with nasty glee, continuing to caress Luka’s diamond-shaped head, ‘We will make them pay. We will paint Paris red.’

* * *

“What did you do?!” Felix roared, going pale as Luka fell backwards to the cold, hard floor with his hands folded over his chest. His dazzling aqua blue eyes were closed, slow breathing indicated he was asleep. From his parted lips, a portly blue creature resembling a jellyfish with shiny, scaly skin wriggled free. It started to “fly” away before the tiny, short man trapped it in a bottle, ignoring its squeals of protest.

“Big Brother!” Juleka screamed, grabbing one of the pans off the stove and raising it above her head.

“Juleka!” Chloe tried to push her friend out of the way only to be frozen in place, another one of the tiny, short man’s sinister powers. She and Felix were forced to watch as the man pulled yet another portly creature, purple with small wings and a rose tied to one of its “feet”, from Juleka only this time from her visible eye. The copper-eyed girl stumbled backwards, head nicking the refrigerator door before she was laying on her side, hands folded above her heart.

The way they were posed, it was as if they were laying in coffins.

“Two down, two to go.”

“No, leave Felix alone you gross, grabby creep!” Chloe snarled, her hands crackling with lightning ready to strike. The tiny, short man was still smiling despite the insults, approaching the still frozen in place girl.

“One, two,” he counted slowly, tugging at his pointed gray goatee, “three.”

Chloe’s light ocean blue eyes rolled back into her skull as the third portly creature, honey yellow with black stripes and a long, sharp tail, was drawn from her out of her right ear. Chloe’s shoulders slumped and her knees gave in, hands folded over her stomach as she laid cold as ice on the tiled floor.

“C-Chloe!” Felix was scared now, and backed into a corner by the tiny, short man with dark brown eyes and garbed in a heavy, red cloak with a white hibiscus flower pattern. “S-stay back,” he tried to sound as dangerous as possible, drawing out the dagger he kept hidden in his left boot. “Stay back and restore my friends, and I might not slit your throat you treacherous warlock!”

“The boy with teal in his hair bestowed me his voice. The girl in purple relinquished her sight to me. And the Queen presented me with her hearing.”

“They did no such thing! You came here uninvited and robbed them! You return to them what you’ve stolen this instant!”

“There is still to collect.” The tiny, short man held out a steady, pale hand as he closed in on Felix. “A voice, a vision, a sound, and a sensation.”

Felix growled and lunged forward, dagger aiming for the tiny, short man’s side. The man’s smile broadened and he snapped his fingers.

The blond was suspended in mid-air, watching as the blade of his weapon melted into a puddle on the floor. His muscles locked, teeth gritted and chest tight. His blood boiled when the man started laughing, having to cock his head up as he was that tiny and short. “You are quite the fighter, Felix Graham de Vanily. You and your friends are exactly what I need.”

“Let...them...go!” Felix forced through his stiff lips. The man nodded.

“I will, once you agree to a contract. I am keeping Luka’s voice. I am keeping Juleka’s sight. I am keeping Chloe’s hearing. And I will be keeping your sense of feeling,” The man began, conjuring up a scroll from thin air. The writing was in a language Felix didn’t understand, an ink bottle and quill appearing shortly afterwards. “I will be keeping these senses for myself, you four will not get them back...unless you promise me to complete the task I’m about to give you.” The man reached into his cloak; Felix’s eyes widened a little when he produced a small, black ring. “This is a source of my power. The Cat Miraculous, the power of Destruction; I believe it will suit a Gentleman Thief like yourself.”

“W...w-what?” Felix flinched as he felt the man slip the ring onto his finger, it shining mockingly from his left hand.

“Your friends will have other sources of my power.” He produced a sea green bracelet next, walking over to the unconscious Luka. He lifted his right arm and slipped the piece of jewelry around Luka’s wrist, “The Snake Miraculous, the power of Intuition. He will surely need it sharpened with lack of voice.” He stood to his full height and moved on to Juleka. He reached into his sleeve and revealed a black pendant decorated with five pink rats. Felix growled when the man undid the clasp and slid the pendant around Juleka’s neck. “The Mouse Miraculous, the power of Multiplication. She feels unseen, invisible but double the forces she will be acknowledged on your dangerous journey.” He pushed back the lavender-tinted fringe hiding Juleka’s other eye before he finally towered over Chloe. “And finally, The Bee Miraculous, the power of Subjection.” A bee-themed hair comb, with elegant teeth and apparent shimmering glamour was what he tucked into Chloe’s hair. “This one already possesses such command, but as leader she’ll need more than a fiery temper.”

“Why...a...are you d-doing this?” Felix choked out, canines digging into the inside of his cheek.

“You are to change Paris’s heart. The four of you will use your powers to alter that city’s course; it will fall into chaos if it remains as it is any longer.” The tiny, short man claimed, meeting Felix’s eyes. “You four, I’ve been watching you for quite a while now. You despise being here; your fates were decided before you opened your eyes. The judgement as to who is to be a Lorisian or Parisian is murky, clouded. It is done with ill intent and must be eradicated.” The man pocketed the bottles with Luka’s voice, Juleka’s sight and Chloe’s hearing before making a fourth one appear. “Your hearts, while scarred, are still pure. You are kind and intelligent young men and women. I believe you can change history, and free the others wrongfully condemned. I knew you wouldn’t agree to this willingly though, and so while I apologize for my forwardness it was necessary. From you, Felix Graham de Vanily, I will take your sense of feeling. Even if you are harmed, bleeding you will not feel pain. You will not feel your tears if you cry of sadness, or the sun as it warms your skin. A small price to pay,” Felix tried to bat away the palm resting on his forehead, peridot green eyes wet and throat itching with sobs.

“No, p-please...don’t.”

“You are destined for greatness, all four of you. You change Paris’s heart, right the wrongs and your senses will be returned to you once your journey has concluded. Fail though, and I will keep them forever. Your senses and your souls; I will feed them to the Kwamis within your Miraculouses.” The tiny, short man’s tone was gentle, as if he was soothing a crying child instead of technically threatening the lives and freedoms of four parent less teenagers. “Now sign on the dotted line, please.” Felix winced when the man took his arm, uncurled his fingers only to re-curl them around the quill. He dipped the quill into the ink bottle for Felix, and then helped the blond scrawl his name down.

Felix whined when the final portly creature, a black body with green cat ears and whiskers and a bell around its fat neck, was drawn from the top of his head. The short, tiny man bottled it up in a flash, once again disregarding how the thing banged against the walls of its glass cage. “Such poor unfortunate souls you are,” he said, Felix internally screaming as the tears ran down his cheeks...he couldn’t feel them. He couldn’t feel the coolness, only smell the salt. “I help, you see. It’s my role as Guardian. Your Miraculouses will allow you to bypass the barrier separating Paris from Loris. The Magik in them is Light, so they will not set off the sensors meaning you’ll slip by like ghosts. As long as you wear them, you will be safe; I suggest aliases once you enter Paris. Aliases when you present yourselves as mere civilians and aliases when transformed. Magik you already possess will be augmented when transformed, but I must warn you: there are other Miraculous holders in Paris, and if some uncover Lorisians with Miraculouses in their possessions it could end in bloodshed. Tread lightly, Felix Graham de Vanily.” The short, tiny man turned around to face the unconscious Luka, Juleka and Chloe. “Trust no one, Luka Couffaine. Maintain your strength, Juleka Couffaine. And lead with a clear head, Chloe Bourgeois. Unjust people decided you were wicked; now is the time to show them what the wicked can do.” He then snapped his fingers again.

Sharp gasps and yells filled the kitchen as Luka, Juleka and Chloe were freed from their magical sleep, and Felix was dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. The four eyed the short, tiny man coldly and when Luka opened his mouth to demand his name...nothing came out.

His voice really was gone. Juleka started to cry, Chloe quickly running to her aid as she almost hit her head on the refrigerator door again. The honey blonde squeezed her eyes shut as all she felt was the symphony of their hearts threatening to break their chests wide open. She felt it in the tips of her fingers, the heels of her feet but couldn’t hear it. She couldn’t even hear her own heart pounding.

As for Felix...he felt nothing at all.

“Master Wang Fu,” The man introduced himself with a graceful bow, expression somehow still friendly and inviting. “I wish you four luck on your journey. Be safe and take care of one another; your strength comes from the bonds of friendship you make along the way, treasure those bonds always.”

And in just a pop, the tiny, short Magik wielder was gone.

* * *

“Paris, ugh it’s hideous.” Chloe hissed, guiding Juleka through the barrier first. The copper-eyed girl was surprised her nerve endings didn’t start agonizing when she felt the barrier’s Magik compress her from all sides like a tight, rubber tube. She passed without pause, holding on to Chloe for support. “It’s okay, Juju.” The honey blonde cooed, kissing the top of Juleka’s head. “Okay Fel, you’re up next. Hurry up, we don’t have all day!”

Felix rolled his eyes, “She’s taking this bossiness to the extreme.” He turned to Luka, “Are you sure you don’t want to go before me?”

_ “I’m a Metamorphe. You have a lot of people looking for you right now,”  _ Luka reasoned, his fingers swiftly dancing through the air. Felix snorted.

“Good point, but I still think you should come through with me. Master Wang Fu said these Miraculouses are filled with Light Magik, they won’t trip the sensors.” With that said, the blond with peridot eyes took Luka’s hand in his and both matched step: one leg through the barrier, then falling forward.

The tightness of the barrier was very uncomfortable, and movement felt in slow-motion. Luka was forced to wrap both arms around Felix’s waist for good measure, closing his dazzling aqua blue eyes. Felix’s cheeks were ruby red but he refused to accept the action made his heart flutter, soon enough standing in front of Chloe and Juleka.

“You guys are okay,” Juleka sighed in relief, removing her hands from Felix and Luka’s faces. “We...we actually passed through the barrier. We’re no longer in Loris.”

_ “Our senses are still gone, Master Wang Fu must be an expert in both Light and Dark Magik.”  _ Luka mused, rubbing the side of his neck.  _ “But other than that, I don’t feel any odd side effects. I wasn’t forced into my viper form.” _

That was a pro in the four’s favor. The barrier would have drained Luka of his energy, leaving him to shape shift against his will. If the Snake Miraculous prevented such thievery, then the chances of him being left defenseless were slimmer.

Juleka’s Reflection Magik was left untouched, as was Chloe’s lightning. It was weird, not having such heavy constraints on their abilities.

“And hey, Felix doesn’t have powers but with the Miraculous he does now! We won’t have to worry about having his ass being handed to him over something stupid he did or said.”

“Thanks, Chloe,” Felix deadpanned, glaring lightly at the honey blonde. “Before you can make some other interesting, obvious, points we should try to blend into the crowds here. A change of clothes, and aliases just in case. We’re still Lorisians; some Parisians claim to be able to smell a Lorisian a mile away, I think that’s bullshit but we don’t know just what kind of Magik flows through here.”

“Fel’s right,” Juleka agreed, hands clutched to her chest. “The Miraculouses, we shouldn’t blindly depend on them,” the others winced at the joke but didn’t comment, “Aliases will come in handy. And remember: deceiving someone by telling the truth is your best friend.”

“Okay, an alias...no one outside Loris knows I go by Claudine.” Chloe decided, crossing her arms. “I’ll go by Claudine, umm Claudine Pollenine.” The honey blonde with light ocean blue eyes looked so proud of herself, crinkling her dainty nose.

_ “It’s a nice name, Chloe.” _ Luka gave his approval with a soft smile, turning to Juleka.  _ “Last name for us...how about Ouroboros? As our Magik has infinite possibilities.” _

“It’s perfect! So I am Reflekta, and you are Orpheus,” The copper-eyed girl stated, giggling slightly. “Reflekta and Orpheus Ouroboros.”

_ “This is why you’re the smart one, Juju. And last but not least, Felix. You could go by Graham still, since no one outside Loris knows you by name and inside Loris you’re only the ‘Gentleman Thief’.” _

“De Vanily might tip people off though,” Chloe pointed out, biting her lower lip.” Especially if we somehow run into an Agreste while we’re here.”

Felix scowled, yet nodded in agreement. “My cousin Adrien is plastered all over the city too; I might get mistaken for him, and that will pose a problem. I might have to wear glasses or a scarf, anything, while we’re out.”

“Graham Miraculale.” Everyone looked at Juleka, her expression reserved but eyes on Felix. “Graham Miraculale, and I can do something about your appearance. Reflection Magik and makeup skills, remember? You and Chloe can pose as brother and sister, Luka and I will too since we already are brother and sister. I’ll darken your hair, darken your eyes, and instead of gray and black, wear white and blue.”

“That’s a really good idea,” Felix let a fond smile slip, taking a quick glance back at the barrier. “If we change Paris’s heart, whatever the hell that entails, we get our senses back. If we fail, he keeps them and our souls.”

“He said something about feeding them to Kwamis. What are those?” Chloe asked.

_ “I think we’ll find out when the time’s right,”  _ Luka signed, looking further down the bridge.  _ “We should get moving though, or we’ll attract unwanted attention standing around by the barrier. Let’s get a sense of the city’s layout, then hit the first clothing store we find. We have to look the part of Parisians,”  _ the boy with teal tips held out a fist.  _ “We are not monsters.” _

Felix knocked his fist to Luka’s. “We deserve better.”

“We didn’t ask for this,” Juleka followed suit.

Chloe looked from Juleka to Felix to Luka, holding out her fist as well. “We are innocent.”

“Pound it.” Knuckles brushed knuckles, fingers met tips before the four started to make their way across what remained of the bridge between Loris and Paris.

* * *

Adrien Agreste didn’t want to marry Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was just a friend and nothing more, yet his father continues to go on about invitations and the guest list. Gabriel Agreste wasn’t too fond of the blue-haired girl himself, but since Adrien’s once promised bride to-be, Lila Rossi, resided in Loris and had nothing but a dance studio to her name…

Compromises had to be made, and Miss Dupain-Cheng swore to love and honor his son for the rest of her days. So that’s why, at the tender age of sixteen, Adrien was being made to consider a long time commitment.

Because that was completely normal for a teenage boy, wasn’t it?

The blond with a short lion’s mane sighed and sat up in bed, looking out the window. He was sent to his room shortly after dinner, and while Adrien normally would grieve tonight was different. He was tired of being talked about as if he wasn’t there. He was tired of hearing his life being decided for him. He was tired of knowing that his marriage would be a sham, and Marinette, while sweet and pretty, didn't have what he was looking for in a partner.

He wanted a partner he loved, not a partner in love with the idea of love. Because does she really love him? They weren’t really close friends yes, and sadly every attempt to rectify that on Adrien’s part resulted in babbling and flusteredness. Marinette knew him as Adrien Agreste, the pretty boy on posters and in magazines all across Paris. What she knew about him was due to research, not actually spending time with Adrien. Conversations were one sided, dreams ambitious but everything but complimentary.

Adrien didn’t want Marinette, didn’t love Marinette and most definitely didn’t want to marry Marinette. Was that so hard for his father to accept?

‘I need...I need some air,’ Adrien decided he couldn’t stay in his room all night. He’ll die of suffocation; shrugging on a jacket and pulling on a pair of black combat boots, the Agreste heir opened his window slowly. He deactivated the sensors, as Adrien had a strong affinity for Magik, heart pounding as he took a literal and figurative leap of faith. The window closed at his heels, arms stretched out as he free fell. With a soft laugh, the blond twisted his body into a pretzel before landing on the palms of his hands on the roof of a closed flower shop. He did a backflip and stood to his full height, then broke into a sprint. He didn’t look back as he ducked into an alleyway, sliding down a gutter.

* * *

Adrien Agreste was captivated by the tall, slender boy with teal blue tips and light mocha skin. All traces of fear and alarm of falling into the murky waters below vanished as he stared into dazzling aqua blue eyes, and was lifted into arms that were long and padded with lean muscle. He spoke not a word but his smile was warm, reassuring Adrien that the danger had indeed passed.

The two boys panted as they laid on the cool, gray stone of the street, the moon above their heads glowing porcelain white.

The moon was different in Loris. Instead of white and round, it was pitch black with a bluish-orange outline and had a face. The face possessed hungry red eyes that didn’t blink and a large, malicious smile with black pearls for teeth. It was the moon Luka was familiar with, so seeing it so benign and faceless in a sky not populated by thick, twinkling clouds of twilight was rather foreign to him.

Paris was still rather foreign to him.

“Y-you saved me,” Adrien breathed out, cheeks red as rubies. He watched as the older boy, he assumed he was older, slowly rose to his feet. “You came out of nowhere, and with such speed too! How did you do that?”

_ “I’m sorry, but I have to go now.” _ The boy with teal tips signed, smile now apologetic.  _ “My sister and cousins are waiting for me, and I have quite the long walk back home still. Please excuse me.” _

“You can’t speak? O-oh, no I mean you can’t talk? Signing is a form of speaking, and I understand you! I’m just not used to seeing it,” Adrien tried to placate his rescuer with a flurry of apologies, hands gesturing everywhere. He must really believe he offended him. “You helped me and expected nothing in return, thank you! Most would have ignored me.”

_ “I’m sorry to hear that,”  _ the boy with teal tips seemed genuine in his reply.  _ “I’m no fan of the bystander effect, I worried something terrible would befall you so I...but I really must be on my way-” _

“Orpheus! Orpheus, where are you?!”

‘Felix,’ Luka was afraid of this. The last thing he wanted was for Chloe, Juleka or Felix to come looking for him. It still wasn’t safe to be alone on the Paris streets at night, especially for them. They’ve made a living being street performers, surprisingly earning really well for Luka and Juleka’s music and Chloe’s dancing. That being said, they were still Lorisians in disguise. One wrong move and it’s hell and high water for them.

“Is that one of your cousins?” Adrien inquired, resting a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “I can explain what happened to him if you want, I don’t want you to get in trouble or anything because of me…”

“Orpheus, there you are!” A boy with dark blond hair, olive green eyes, and fair skin emerged from the shadows, the same age as Adrien Agreste. Around the same height too; he was dressed in a white button-up shirt, white slacks and an icy blue vest. He froze in place momentarily at seeing Adrien, and then his eyes narrowed angrily at seeing Adrien’s hand on Luka’s shoulder. “You, hands off him. Now.”

_ “Graham, no need to be so rude. He was helping me; I got lost so I asked for directions, I’m sorry I made you come look for me.” _

‘He doesn’t want him to know he saved me? Why?’ Adrien wondered with a soft pout, removing his hand as demanded by the newcomer.

Graham. And the boy with teal tips was Orpheus.

Wait those names, they were familiar!

Graham Miraculale and Orpheus Ouroboros. They were members of that street performing troupe; now they looked familiar, Orpheus played the lyre and Graham was the lead singer. There were two other members, Reflekta and Claudine. Reflekta Ouroboros and Claudine Pollenine, that made four. Reflekta played the acoustic guitar, and Claudine danced to whatever haunting tune Orpheus and Graham came up with.

Adrien has admired the troupe’s music since he first heard about them through Alya Cesaire, Marinette’s best friend and a budding journalist with her own blog. Something about how Claudine twirled and fell to her knees, how Orpheus could pluck the strings of his lyre and bring forth rain and tears.

The Agreste heir was aware that Music Magik still existed in Paris, but the troupe was different. Something about their music didn’t scream the plastic charms of Paris. There was a layer of pain, of loneliness that only those who’ve lived with it for years could possibly understand.

These four weren’t your typical Parisians.

“Well let’s get home now, before Reflekta and Claudine come looking for us,” Felix insisted, not bothering to hide his glare directed towards Adrien. “And you, touch Orpheus ever again and you’ll lose some of those perfect teeth you have. First and only warning.”

_ “We can’t just leave him here!”  _ Luka argued, appalled by his friend’s suggestion of abandoning Adrien in the middle of the street like this.

Felix swallowed down the building bile of jealousy and tugged Luka towards him, “He’s Adrien Agreste, he has eyes and ears everywhere on him at all times! We get caught with him and next thing we know we’re accused of kidnapping Paris’s beloved Prince. We’ll get executed on the spot so come on, Orpheus! Let’s go!”

Luka sighed and looked back at Adrien.  _ “Please get home safe, okay? I’m sorry, we have to go now.” _

Was Orpheus seeing Graham?

His face...something about it seemed so familiar to Adrien, but he couldn’t exactly tell why. Something was making it very difficult to pinpoint where Adrien’s seen Graham before.

“G-goodnight! I hope to see you again.” Adrien called despite Felix’s heated glare falling back on him.

“Let’s hope not!” The other blond shouted back, dragging Luka down the street. They were going the wrong way for a reason; just in case Adrien got the bad idea of following them.

Eyes and ears on him at all times, that was terrifying.

* * *

“Viperion, Queen Bee, Multimouse and Chat Blanc. Degenerates in outlandish outfits have infiltrated Paris, and we have no way of uncovering their true identities. Their powers, I’ve seen sources like those only once before...Master Wang Fu is alive, and he’s chosen these four. He must believe Paris is on a path of self-destruction and wants to alter its course. Has he chosen four of our own? Were they that willing to commit treason? Well, whatever the case may be they can’t be left unchecked. They must be captured, exposed, and executed as soon as possible. It doesn’t matter if they’re children; they must pay for their crimes against me!”

* * *

“Adrien? Rose? What are you two doing here?!” Chloe demanded, her light ocean blue eyes wide at seeing who were standing on the steps of her, Juleka, Luka, and Felix’s caravan. The honey blonde was still in her sleep clothes: a long, flowing yellow dress that stopped at her knees paired off with ankle-length black socks. Judging by the delicious smells coming from inside, the troupe was awaiting breakfast.

“We wanted to see you guys of course!” Rose Lavillant exclaimed with glee, clapping her hands under her chin. “You guys did great last night, especially you Claudine! We brought chocolates and flowers, to say thank you for a really fun show.”

“Can we come in?” Adrien asked, smiling shyly. Chloe scowled, before sighing and stepping aside. Her ability to read lips has helped her come a long way since leaving Loris.

“Fine, I’ll tell Orpheus to fix you guys plates too. Help yourselves.”

The inside of the caravan was rather large, much larger than most would expect. The kitchen was roomy and in various shades of caramel brown, the rest of the walls off-white; the curtains of the small windows were either a soft periwinkle or pale lilac. The only bed in the caravan was in the far back, decorated with purple sheets, a yellow comforter, and two big pillows. It was clear that Juleka (Reflekta) and Chloe (Claudine) shared this bed, as there was a hammock opposite of it that had several mismatched blankets piled one on top of the other, wide enough to house two teenage boys. The bathroom was a little further back, potted plants and paper chains hanging from the ceiling adding splashes of pinks, reds, greens, and blues everywhere.

It was homey, the smell of eggs frying in a pan and blueberry syrup only adding to the sense of comfort and serenity.

“What the hell are they doing here?” Felix greeted from the kitchen counter, glaring at Adrien in particular. He snapped his book shut and crossed his arms, the ring on his left hand snow white.

“Hello, Graham!” Rose waved at the usually grumpy blond with a giddy smile, drawing out a bouquet of Rosebuds from the basket hanging off her arm. “These are for you, Orpheus told me you like Rosebuds and I wanted to say thanks for a wonderful performance last night! You have such a beautiful voice.”

“Oh Rose, you didn’t have to,” Juleka mumbled, only to turn red around the cheeks when she felt the milky soft, smooth petals of yellow roses with red at the tips. “Y-you got me flowers too?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my favorite person in the whole, wide world! And I always love hearing you play, Re-Re.” Rose admitted with a sweet giggle, hugging Juleka and being mindful not to crush her bouquet by accident. “I hope you like them, I saw them and immediately thought of you.”

_ “You’re a doll, Rose.”  _ Luka signed with a quiet chuckle, looking away from the pan of eggs to meet Adrien’s peridot gaze.  _ “We had no idea you two were such fans.” _

“Oh Orpheus, these are for you!” Rose drew out the next bouquet, the boy with teal tips left stunned when he was faced with such lucious, lovely pink alstroes held together with a shiny, green ribbon.

_ “For me?” _

“Adrien picked them out, the ribbon too.” Rose informed with a playful wink, the aforementioned blond looking away embarrassed.

Felix clicked his tongue, un-amused. “How sweet, Orpheus has another admirer.”

_ “Thank you, Adrien. They’re beautiful. Are you guys staying for breakfast?” _

“We’d love to!” Rose answered for both her and Adrien, hopping in one place.

_ “There’s plenty enough to go around, have a seat.”  _ Luka gave Felix a slightly stern look before pecking his forehead sweetly. The smirk that Felix directed at Adrien was smug, sharp as needles.

And screamed “He’s mine, I’m not going anywhere so don’t get any ideas!”.

Adrien winced, almost dropping the plate Luka handed him.

Felix (Graham) has made it perfectly clear he’s not exactly accepting of Adrien’s romantic interest in Luka (Orpheus). Chloe and Juleka didn’t comment on this, merely hoping their resident Chat Blanc didn’t go overboard.

Then again, Chloe understood his protectiveness to a point. She saw how Rose looked at Juleka, and how Juleka grew so flustered around the tiny, bubbly pink-wearing girl. Feelings were catching, attachments were forming.

That can bring the four great luck, but only great misfortune. They did their best to keep the media’s attention on Viperion, Queen Bee, Multimouse and Chat Blanc; the pressure was starting to get to Hawk Moth, and sooner or later he’ll slip up. They take him down, uphold their end of the contract with Master Wang Fu, and they get their senses back. What comes after is still unclear, as there are still many, many Parisians who loathe Lorisians with every fiber of their being.

But change was happening. Change was coming.

Yet where will that leave their lives as Orpheus and Reflekta Ouroboros, Claudine Pollenine, and Graham Miraculale? Their real names were Luka and Juleka Couffaine, Chloe Bourgeois, and Felix Graham de Vanily. They didn’t exist in Paris though, only Loris.

And once Viperion, Queen Bee, Multimouse and Chat Blanc bring down Hawk Moth, will the friends they made here still want them around? Or will they be shunned again?

The future was so unclear.

* * *

“I’m sorry, Adrien. But it’s the right thing to do. I don’t want to lose you, I can’t.” Marinette Dupain-Cheng lamented with a heavy heart, snapping a photo of Orpheus, Reflekta, Claudine, and Graham. It was dark but luckily the light was on her side: the image came up clear as the four took deep breaths, shared a look before closing their eyes.

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

“Pollen, Buzz On!”

_ “Sass, Scales Slither!” _

“Mullo, Get Squeaky!”


	2. Dark and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end has been decided...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Listening to the Death Note Musical soundtrack really helped with writing this final installment, so I offer great praise to the production.
> 
> Also, Misha is the name I've given Luka and Juleka's father for this story. It has not been confirmed in the show, though I've seen theories of Jagged Stone possibly being their father. That being said, I like the idea of every member of the Couffaine family's name ending with an -a, so Misha it is. He's an OC though, meaning he's not part of the Miraculous Ladybug canon and might just be used for this piece. I'm not sure yet.~

_ “...My father? Why is he of interest to you, Ariel?”  _ Luka’s hands were rather shaky, the inquiry leaving him a little uneasy. He didn’t pull at the chain of his handcuffed left wrist, no he wasn’t in any danger. Adrien was kind, caring, and above all respectful. The blond wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t of urgent notice.

Or harmless curiosity, one or the other. Either way, Luka didn’t need to pull at the chain and draw Felix’s attention.

“Well, I just wondered what your father was like. Your mother, too,” Adrien admitted, his sun kissed cheeks now ruby red. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, “You and Reflekta and Claudine and Graham, you don’t talk much about your parents. Your songs allude to your childhoods, to your dreams and greatest fears but…”

_ “Maman was institutionalized when I was five and Reflekta was three,”  _ The best way to sell a lie is to tell the truth, right? The more honest replies given, the lower the chances of getting tangled up in a web with no way out. And luckily for Luka, he was a snake. Deception was in his DNA.  _ “She had problems, so it was decided that for our well being she was to get help. Or so that’s what we were told at the time; we haven’t seen her since.” _

“They just came and took her away? No proper exams done, no clear diagnosis?” Adrien sounded horrified, and his heart gave out a pained squeeze when he saw Luka’s eyes were a little wet. “I-I shouldn't have asked though, I didn’t know and yet still...I’m sorry, Orpheus. It’s unfair, all of that. I highly doubt your mother had problems.”

_ “She was a little quirky, but harmless and wise and kind. Beautiful too, Reflekta’s just like her.”  _ Luka allowed himself to smile, to enjoy that little tidbit. While Juleka might not share in the loud and boldness of their mother’s personality, she was compassionate and quick on her feet. That paired off with her beauty, and her unique abilities, and his sister was the perfect package. How lonely he’d be without her.  _ “As for our father...Reflekta and I believed for the longest time that he abandoned us and Mother. That he didn’t want us anymore, or at all. We were wrong though.” _

“W...you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Orpheus. I don’t like the idea of causing you pain.” Adrien cut off his inquiry and instead made this clear, as he slipped his hand into Luka’s. The boy with teal tips has suffered so much in his very young life; he had to learn how to be a parent at five years old, had to give up hopes and dreams from childhood and while making a name for himself in the Lone Wolves Troupe, there was still this biting and haunting look in his dazzling aqua blue eyes.

As if he already knew this temporary home, this temporary sense of peace will end soon enough.

_ “If I tell you, you must promise me you won’t disclose to anyone. At all, _ ” Luka knew Felix would be shouting at him right now, telling him to hold his tongue and change his mind before anything identifying slipped between his lips. They weren’t who they said they were here. This was dangerous, uncharted waters; trusting Adrien Agreste could get them killed.

But Luka...Luka knew he could trust Adrien. The blond’s Heart Song held no malice, no desire to make the lives of others miserable despite his own misfortunes. Felix believed that Adrien’s life was perfect. And in a way it was: Adrien has never experienced true hunger, he’s never experienced homelessness. He’s never experienced the loss of one’s self.

But he did know heartbreak. He knew loneliness, anger, and has had thoughts to run away from it all. He did know the emptiness that came from losing a loved one, and just how difficult it was to escape that emptiness. He knew what it was like to not have control over his own life, as he was being forced into a marriage so young. A marriage he was loathing more and more every day.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Adrien said and he was being truthful. His Heart Song didn’t change color, the warmth of a summer sun didn’t suddenly transform into an icy blast of winter wind. No chord ended sharply or lingered for too long. Nothing had changed.

He was telling the truth.

_ “My father’s name, I can’t tell you that for obvious reasons but he was a good man. He wasn’t hateful, bitter, angry at the world. He was a musician as well; it’s how he and Mother met, in the middle of a market as he was playing his ocarina. He played such somber notes for someone who was rather optimistic. Though one wouldn’t expect him to be so due to his outer appearance.”  _ Luka paused and looked up towards the sky, trying to collect every memory fragment possible so he could put together a clearer image.  _ “My father, he had black hair like Reflekta and I but his tips were snow white. Apparently it was natural, as Mother never saw it wash out; he had quite the fringe too, ha. You could only see his left eye, and Mother once said it was the darkest eye she ever saw. Imagine the night sky without the moon.” _

‘Eyes without light, but that could see all…’ Adrien mused internally, already cobbling together the pieces to see if he could imagine the man standing over them at this very moment. ‘Black hair with white tips, so wild and unruly it hides one of his eyes. He was a musician too, like Orpheus, his eyes the darkest Orpheus’s mother ever saw in her life. If he was a musician here in Paris, there might be records kept. Both Orpheus and Reflekta are so talented, maybe they inherited it from him or both parents I’m not sure.’ The green-eyed blond forced himself to focus back on Luka, heart melting a little at seeing a tiny smile on the older boy’s lips.

_ “You’d think someone like that would be dangerous, shady but he wasn’t. Mother had fallen on hard times, so he offered her a place to stay and food to eat. He was alone, and had suffered so much as well; he wasn’t unjust, however, and always did what he could to keep her safe.”  _ Luka sighed as he gently brushed his fingers along the strings of his lute.  _ “This was his too, one could say he was an instrument collector. This lute, the ocarina, the guitar Reflekta plays during our shows…” _

“Was he taken away too…?”

_ “No. He was killed. He was killed because of what he was.”  _ Luka squeezed his eyes shut, teeth clenched.  _ “Magik exists nearly everywhere in the world, yet because he was different they didn’t resist the urge to slaughter him like a sheep. Mother tried so hard to save him but couldn’t; she didn't have a monster being vanquished, but the man she loved being so cruelly demonized. I was little then so my memory of that night is...but I do know my father was everything but a beast. Someone can have abilities or gifts you don’t understand, even fear and that’s fine. What isn’t is to decide they can’t live any longer because of your ignorance or fear. You could be destroying so many lives without realizing it, and that damage remains even years after the fact. Luckily Reflekta doesn’t remember much, I don’t want those grotesque images in her head.” _

“Orpheus...what kind of Magik did your father do?”

_ “...Let me show you.” _

* * *

“I want you to stay away from Orpheus. I gave you a fair warning last time and you didn’t listen.” Felix cut to the chase, arms crossed as he locked eyes with Adrien. “So this is your second warning: stay away from him.”

“He’s my friend,” Adrien began, looking torn between annoyed and hurt. “If he ever wants to stop being friends then fine, but that is up to him not you.”

“Sometimes Orpheus is too trusting, too kind and so he’ll help those in need. You aren’t one though, you have everything you can possibly imagine so either his gift for reading Heart Songs is faltering at the moment or he’s choosing to believe you are in need. Either way it’s not going to end well for him or us; he means a lot to me.”

“He means a lot to me too!” Adrien argued, peridot green eyes watering. “The idea of never seeing him again, of never seeing you all again scares me! And you, I want to know why you hate me. Since day one you’ve wanted me out of Orpheus’s life and it’s not fair to tell him who he can and can’t be friends with.”

“You don’t know him!”

“Yes, yes I do! I’ve gotten the opportunity to learn more and more about him, and everything I learn only makes me adore him more. Orpheus is unique; he’s sweet and sincere, funny and musically gifted, and most of all he’s forgiving. He’s willing to help others even if they don’t accept him, and he doesn’t stand for injustice.”

“...You know he’s a Metamorphe.” Adrien nodded once, and sharply too.

“He confided in me, and I will never tell his secret to anyone. His power is arresting, gorgeous and his form as a viper...I once feared snakes so much because of their venom but he’s nothing like I assumed all vipers were. He’s everything but, and I will be in his life as long as he wants me.”

Felix let out a hungry, predatory hiss. “He is mine. Mine, you have a fiancee; your life, your soul, your entire being belongs to the city of Paris, to that Dupain-Cheng twat. You wouldn’t be able to give Orpheus anything, let alone what he desires: true, unconditional love.”

“You’re in love with Orpheus.”

“Ever since we were children. I have history with Orpheus, I know him inside and out; you would only cause him pain and misery, Adrien Agreste. It’s all you and your father know how to do.”

“You hate my father, you hate the Agreste name...this hatred isn’t superficial either, it’s personal.” Adrien was putting the pieces together, lips in a thin, tight line. “I must have done something to receive such animosity, even if I didn’t do it intentionally. And there is something about you that feels familiar; I’ve seen you before, Graham. In fact I don’t think Graham is your real name, it’s an alias.”

‘Does his power involve reading people’s real names and lifespans?!’ Felix tried to shove that panic-induced thought aside, crossing his arms once again. “If it isn’t or is, how is that of any importance to you?”

“Because I heard Reflekta call Orpheus ‘Luka’ one time, during an intermission.” Adrien racked his brain as it all started coming back to him, running a hand through his tousled blond locks. “She called him ‘Luka’...it’s a beautiful name, and it’s too complete to be a nickname. There isn’t a way it’s short for ‘Orpheus’.”

“If you tell anyone,” Adrien’s shirt was bunched up slightly as Felix grabbed him by the front, expression rather deadly, “I will not hesitate to use my special skills against you. Magik wielder I’m not, but I have other talents that would put you to shame.”

“I wouldn’t do anything to endanger Orpheus and those close to him, I love him!” Adrien shoved Felix off him, a little shaky but still standing his ground. “I just want to know who he is, who you guys really are. Are you from Loris? Why do you hate me and my father?”

“You’re lucky Orpheus would frown upon any support of unnecessary violence.” Felix dropped his hold on Adrien, carding his hair back in place. “If I could...but no matter, you will hold your tongue. You betray Orpheus, I will end you.”

* * *

“Juju, I’m happy that you found love really. You deserve it more than anyone else I know,” Chloe began, as she gently worked the thin-tooth comb through Juleka’s soft, straight hair. The two had decided to have an in-home spa day while Luka and Felix took a trip to the beach. Since they didn’t have performances until evening, this was the ideal way to kill a few hours.

Unless Chat Blanc, Viperion, Multimouse and Queen Bee were called upon to deal with Hawk Moth. Every day was a new challenge, will today follow the mysterious yet vile man’s pattern?

“I feel there’s a ‘but’ somewhere in there…” Juleka mumbled with a sigh, shoulders slumping. “I know, Chlo. I know; eventually we are to return to Loris. Even if we manage some kind of change, it’s where we were born. It’s our home, and I don’t think Rose would see its beauty like we do.” The youngest Couffaine sibling made sure her head was tilted to the side so Chloe could read her lips.

“Rose is bubbly, upbeat, and sweeter than sugar. She can find the beauty in anything,” The honey blonde assured Juleka as she sensed the more reserved girl was starting to battle with the voices in her head that always tried to break down her self-confidence and esteem. “And you are beautiful: smarter than you think, prettier than you realize and better than you see. I’m not saying this because there’s something wrong with you. I’m just worried about you getting your heart broken; we don’t belong here, leaving Loris forever would be like leaving our parents behind.”

“...” Juleka rubbed at her copper-colored eyes. “I can’t believe Mom’s dead. I didn’t want to believe it, but Lulu and I felt it. It was like a piece of us just ceased to exist,” she smiled slightly when Chloe dabbed at her eyes for her. “She died fighting for us, for our rights and...to spend her last days in isolation was too cruel. It was unfair.”

“Life’s been unfair to us four for a very, very long time.” Chloe’s lips twisted into a scowl at remembering how her mother and father’s execution was broadcasted like some sort of fashion show: close-ups, press hounding with questions and Gabriel Agreste declaring that a threat to his perfect, flawless Paris has been extinguished for good. Her light ocean blue eyes fluttered; Chloe took a deep breath, counted to ten before letting it out and smiling once again. “But soon we will get some justice! Once we put Hawk Moth in his place, we get our stolen senses back! You’ll get to see the sky and the ocean again, and I can’t wait to hear Luka’s voice again. Felix will be happy too, all of us will, which matters more to me than anything. I don’t care if we have to go back to Loris. Home is where you three are.”

“I feel the same way, Chloe. I might love Rose, but if I’m made to choose between you, Luka and Felix and Rose I will choose you three every time. We aren’t just friends, we’re a family. As much as I wish Rose could be part of it...I know what we are here for. We stop Hawk Moth, continue to push for the destruction of the barrier and better our lives, on our terms.”

“I hope we can stay with you guys, Juleka.” The girl with the purple-tinted fringe giggled at feeling a tiny, round ear brush her cheek as Mullo, the Kwami of Multiplication and the power source of her pendant, tried to hug as much of her face as possible. Her long whiskers felt like feathers against skin, “I like you too much, you’re my best friend!”

“I hope so too,” Juleka replied, hoping her smile didn’t seem so distraught. The chances of her, Luka, Chloe and Felix keeping their Miraculouses were very, very low. Master Wang Fu made it very clear: defeat Hawk Moth and have their stolen senses restored, and return the Miraculouses to him once they were back in Loris.

It seems like all sorts of attachments will be closed on as soon as their mission is complete.

Chloe didn’t comment on the two’s back and forth, though she did end up kissing the top of Pollen’s head when the little creature gently bumped noses with her.

* * *

“Do you wish to live here in Paris instead?” Felix asked with a tiny frown, peridot green eyes wide in fight. Luka sighed.

_“I want to find my father,”_ the boy with teal tips stated, looking out towards the glistening blue waves. _“Mom is gone, but he’s still out there. He’s here, hiding most likely after what happened. Hawk Moth ordered his execution; it’s because of him that we were exiled to Loris and separated, Juleka was forced to grow up without her parents because of him.”_ Luka took a deep breath to calm himself down, dazzling aqua blue eyes foggy with distress. _“Even if he doesn’t remember us, or even wants us I want to see him. I want him to see Juleka; I want him to know that we’ve survived this long, and that while it’s been difficult I wouldn’t change much.”_

“So he’s the only reason?”

_“Do I need to have another?”_ Luka asked.

“You do: Adrien.” Felix got straight to the point, biting the inside of his cheek. “You care about him, don’t you?”

_ “And you’re mad about that.” _

“A little bit, considering who he is to me.” Luka looked at Felix in shock.

_ “Felix, you can’t possibly think I care more about Adrien than you. I’ve known you since we were kids! You mean so much to me.” _

“I know you care about me. But do you care about him the same way?” Luka bit his tongue, unsure how to reply to that. He looked down at his hands, eyes tracing the destiny lines in his palms.

_“...Are you asking if I’m in love with him?”_ The oldest of the Couffaine siblings slowly raised his head to look into Felix’s eyes, pale pink lips pressed tightly together. When he saw the other swallow, Luka knew he hit the nail on the head. _“I don’t think I should answer that, Fel.”_

“Why is that, Lulu?” Felix didn’t bother keeping the edge out of his tone, even as he looked hurt. Luka gently cupped the blond’s cheek, running the end of his thumb along the warm, flawless skin.

_ “Because you might ask me to choose, and I can’t do that. I can’t choose between two people I deeply care about. Even if one of them is you…” _

* * *

“You’re Chat Blanc,” Marinette’s sapphire blue eyes were wide. She made sure not to tumble out from behind the pillar as the scene continued to unfold before her; Adrien’s expression almost mirrored hers as in Chat Blanc’s place, the hero with the power of Destruction, stood his long lost cousin Felix Graham de Vanily. The other blond was scowling, green eyes no longer as dark as before. “Felix...you’re alive!”

“Don’t play daft, of course I’m alive. Your father might have banished my family to Loris all those years ago, but that didn’t promise our immediate demise. I lived, I survived. No thanks to you!”

“I had no idea you were banished to Loris! Father said you and Aunt Amelie decided to leave for America, that you had better opportunities there to develop your Magikal affinity.”

“Filthy lies! I have no affinity, I’ve depended on my friends and wits to survive! Your father thought it funny to throw a child away; he sealed and decided my fate before I could conjure up a single thought. He did that to me, to Chloe and her family, Juleka and Luka too. We’ve lost so much because of your damn name!”

“Father is...he’s Hawk Moth?”

“How dense are you? Yes, Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth! And thanks to you and your loose lips, Chloe was attacked. We’re supposed to believe that out of all the performance troupes in Paris, she just happened to be in the way of assailants? And these assailants stole nothing from her, just roughed her up enough for a scare.”

“I would never let Chloe be hurt, Felix. She’s my friend, all of you are.”

“We are not friends. We’re not even family, Adrien. According to your father, the De Vanily name is nowhere in the history books. We were traitors, deceivors. We were no longer worthy of being recognized as human beings, let alone part of the Agreste family tree.”

“Then someone else must know,” Adrien argued, horrific images of Luka being targeted next causing him to go pale and twitchy. “Someone from Loris, or maybe someone who saw you four out of costume. As you were detransforming; I would never do anything to risk you four, you can say otherwise but you’re my friends and knowing what I know now gives me even more desire to change the Law. Loris and its people deserve as many opportunities to thrive and pursue happiness as their Parisian counterparts. The children especially are innocent, you are innocent! Juleka, Chloe...Luka, all innocent.” The blond cleared his throat, “We have to do something.”

“We already are.” Felix snapped, giving Adrien a nasty glare. “We’ll expose your father for the criminal he is, we’ll have him arrested and imprisoned for the rest of his days. We will get the Parisian sheep to see reason; I will make sure my friends get the respect and glory they deserve and get our stolen senses back! Master Wang Fu promised so.”

‘Fu...the man who gave me the Ladybug Miraculous! Why would he trust four Lorisians to change Paris’s heart if he gave me the power of Creation?’ Marinette wondered, narrowing her eyes.

“Master Wang Fu? He’s the reason why you can’t feel pain. And why Luka can’t speak?”

“It was part of the contract he made me sign. We get our senses restored once we complete our mission here. I want Chloe to be able to hear again, for Juleka to see again, and for Luka to speak again. I could care less if I never felt anything ever again, but my friends don’t deserve that ultimate fate.” Felix looked down at the ring on his finger, at the moment pitch black as camouflage. He squeezed his eyes shut, sighing heavily. “If only you knew what we’ve been through...what twisted fate played as our hand,” he opened his eyes and glanced back at Adrien. “I want to believe you’re good, Adrien. Unlike dear Uncle Gabe. But I can’t trust you; you’re the only person who knows Claudine is really Chloe, and Queen Bee. Either you told someone or you have a dirty snitch following our every move.”

Adrien tucked a hand under his chin as he went through all the people he interacted with on his day-to-day: Alya, Nino, Kagami, Gorilla, Nathalie...Marinette. His peridot eyes were soon wide as dinner plates, heart dropping into his stomach.

“I think I know who-”

“Adrien! Felix!” Marinette slapped her hand over her mouth just in time to avoid screeching in surprise, Rose bursting into Adrien’s bedroom with haunted blue eyes. “G-guys, outside! In front of the old theatre, someone’s attacking Luka! Juleka and Chloe are doing all they can, but these guys have some serious Magik!”

“What kind of Magik, Rose?!” Adrien exclaimed, he and Felix on their feet and running after her fleeting steps.

“B-blood Magik!”

“Luka’s vulnerable to that! Metamorphes can’t combat their attackers if they don’t have control of their bodies.” Felix’s vision was turning red around the edges, and his canines seemed more pronounced. “Damn it, Plagg! Claws Out, now!”

Felix didn’t get care at the moment about keeping his secret.

He can’t lose Luka. He can’t!

* * *

‘It’s no use, the Snake Miraculous can’t protect me from Blood Magik!’ Luka was surprised he could form a coherent thought as he continued thrashing about on the ground, his assailant forcing his arms to bend and twist behind his back. His throat bared but no sound left his lips, dazzling aqua blue eyes wet with tears.

“Stop it! Please!” Juleka sobbed, she pinned to the ground by a distorted image of herself: in place of her long, flowing hair, black with purple tips, it was pink and in two large pigtails. Her lips were purple and her dress frilly and ghastly, a cruel smirk making her copper eyes glisten in the sunlight. “You’re hurting him!”

“You’re no Queen, you’re just some bitch!” Chloe snarled, throwing her head back. She nailed her assailant in the mouth but the hold on her wrists didn’t loosen. “Let go, leave him alone!”

“Sorry, but we’re on strict orders not to do what you say.” Juleka’s captor, the “real” Reflekta, hissed in her ear. “One of you has to come with us; Hawk Moth needs a word.”

“And why not take the Mute? At least he’ll wait his turn to speak! Oh wait he won’t, hahaha!” Miracle Queen cackled like a witch, Chloe able to feel the vibrations bounce off her cheeks. “Come on, Volpina. Just knock him out already! You'll have plenty of time later to play with him.”

“Shut it, I’ve been wanting revenge on this little brat for a long while.” Volpina gently brushed a finger along Luka’s cheek, giggling when he flinched. “So Adrien’s fallen for a filthy half-breed. The disgusting union between an above-average Metamorphe and an exiled Death Spirit; how ugly and pathetic.”

Luka hissed at the young woman,  _ “Lila. The million-dollar question here: how did you bypass the barrier?” _

“Oh little Luka Couffaine, you think you’re the only one with special powers? Haha, you’re as dumb as you look. No matter, I am here to have everything I’ve desired granted. What I want right now? Give me your Miraculous.” Volpina grinned when the boy with teal tips choked on a yell, his right arm stretched out taut. “It’s not very flattering, ha it suits you! Normally this would be tossed in a trash can, but if I want to stand a chance against Hawk Moth-”

“Cataclysm!”

_ “Felix!” _

The concrete below Lila, Miracle Queen, and the evil Reflekta’s feet began to crumble. Chloe took her chance and blasted all three with her lightning while Juleka summoned a mirror to serve as a portal.

Chat Blanc stood to his full height, brandishing his white bo-staff high above his head. “You’re going to pay for laying a finger on him.” He snarled, blue eyes in slits. Luka was panting, trying to get oxygen to his brain as Adrien lifted him into his arms.

“We need to get you out of here, now.” The shaky blond mumbled, eyes falling onto the mirror.

“Adrien, jump through the mirror with Luka! It will take you two to the caravan, he’ll be safe there! Go!” Juleka exclaimed, summoning another mirror to use Full Reflection as Chloe was almost struck by a...by a yoyo?

The Ladybug Yoyo?!

“I thought Ladybug was a hero!” Chloe exclaimed, light ocean blue eyes falling on a girl with dark blue hair, wearing a black-spotted red mask and prepping her yoyo for another strike.

“I am, and you four, Viperion, Chat Blanc, Multimouse, and Queen Bee are down for the count. I’m taking you all down today!”

‘Marinette...she’s behind this! She’s working with my father? Did she orchestra this with Lila? She put Luka and everyone else’s life in danger?!’ Adrien’s thoughts were reeling, but Luka trying to wriggle free brought him back to Earth. ‘No, I can’t worry about that right now. Luka’s hurt; Juleka’s right, I need to get him out of here.’

_ “I can fight, let me.” _

“No, you’re hurt! I can’t let you get much worse, Luka.”

_ “Adrien, please!” _

“I’m sorry.”

* * *

“You have to make a choice here, Adrien.”

“Marinette...how could you?” Adrien demanded, glad he had thought to place a protection charm, not to mention a sound proof spell, on the tower that housed his bedroom. He stood outside the doors, Luka resting in his bed. He stood his ground, feet spread apart a little and his normally kind eyes cold and on the blue-haired girl. “You told my father about Luka, about Felix and Chloe and Juleka. You sold them out; you revealed them as Viperion, Chat Blanc, Queen Bee and Multimouse to all of Paris!”

Marinette held back tears, hands fists at her sides. “I did what I had to do, Adrien. Their cause is noble, but using violence in response to violence isn’t right! They can’t force change here in Paris; Loris might be a dead end but it’s where they’re supposed to be.”

“Their violence isn’t the same as my father’s! My father has had people wrongly imprisoned or executed for having opinions! Luka and Juleka’s mother was murdered in her cell, Marinette. She lost them so young, and now...now they will never see her smiling or laughing again. It’s all they wanted and you stole that from them. And Felix and Chloe, their parents are gone. Life took them away, they have nothing left of their families!” Adrien was in tears, but they were fueled more by anger.

The Lone Wolves Caravan had been in shambles. The colorful paper chains, potted flowers, and comfortable blankets lost to fire, the wood soot black and the walls crushed as if by a wrecking ball. No doubt the evil Reflekta and Miracle Queen had gone to destroy it before Lila launched her attack. Juleka, having been left so weak from the surprise assault, must have not sensed the obliteration of their mobile home.

Marinette swallowed hard. “Luka...he’s a Metamorphe, Adrien. You know what they say about Metamorphes, that and you heard Lila! He and Juleka are the offspring of a Death Spirit. Those creatures can control mortals into killing themselves! They are shrouded in mystery still but the stories told-”

“Luka and Juleka are nothing like that, and from what I’ve learned of their father Misha he’s not like what we expect Death Spirits to be! Those stories we were told of at night, they’re only half-truths. They can’t be taken as fact at face value.” Adrien cut Marinette off with a feral chirrup, his ears red. “I can’t believe you would do this.”

“I-I had to, I was going to lose you to Luka if I didn’t make a move!”

“Marinette, you can’t lose someone you never had to begin with!” The blue-haired girl let out a whimper, hands gripped to her chest.

“Adrien.”

“You’re a good friend, Marinette. That’s all you were going to be though; I never saw you as anything more than that, not once.” Adrien tried to keep his tone steady, not wanting his shouting to put any more stress on Luka. “I don’t feel that way for you; I’m in love with Luka. I have been since the day I met him.”

“How when he lied to you about who he was?”

“Lying and keeping secrets aren’t the same thing. They were afraid, he was afraid. All their lives they were treated like less than dirt, and over something they didn’t do. They were exiled because my father is cruel and manipulative; Luka might have kept his real name and birthplace a secret, but he never lied about who he was. His thoughts, his feelings and love for music are honest, real. I fell in love with him even under an alias.” Adrien’s gaze softened for a few minutes, as did his tone of voice. “He’s sweet, kind, he can read others so well and yet he doesn’t pry; he’s a healer, he helps mend broken hearts. He’s not a monster, he’s my Orpheus. And nothing you can do or say will change that, not even this.”

“He’ll be jailed here.” Marinette stressed, tongue between her teeth. “He will die imprisoned.”

“No he won’t, and if it gets to that point I’ll do whatever it takes to set him and the others free. I’ll wait for Luka, no matter what.” Adrien retorted, his voice back to being steely. “If I have to go against you too, then so be it. The protection charm I placed on the room makes it impossible for anyone other than me to see Luka. Even my father would fail at sensing him. I’m giving you a chance now: either leave and stay away from me, from Luka for good or I turn against you too. I’ll find a way to support Viperion, Multimouse, Queen Bee, and Chat Blanc in their journey.”

“Even if Chat Blanc, your own cousin Felix wants Luka for himself?”

“As long as Luka’s happy. Even if it’s not with me, that’s all I really care about. I’m willing to give him up, and I’m also willing to put my life on the line for him.”

“Adrien…”

* * *

Felix resisted smirking as Adrien was surrounded by neon green light, Chloe having to shield her eyes from the intensity. In mere seconds, the blond with a proud lion’s mane was sporting inky black cat ears, a tight leather bodysuit with silver claws, steel-toed boots and a long black belt as a tail. His black mask obscured well his eyes, and his hair seemed even wilder than normal.

Adrien looked down at his hands, in particular the small, black ring decorated with a cat’s green paw print. “So this is the power of Destruction...”

“One half of it, apparently.” Felix explained, uncrossing his arms. “You see, Chat Blanc and Chat Noir are two sides of the same coin. Two halves of a soul split; Chat Blanc was corrupted by the dark powers of the Akumas that Hawk Moth releases out into Paris. At least that is what is believed. Even dark power can be used for good,” the De Vanily boy sighed. “I had to learn the difference between the two myself. We both possess the power of Destruction now, but mine is limited to strong explosions of emotions. You can use your Cataclysm at will, which will prove useful in battle.”

“You’re letting me help.” Adrien was beaming. Felix clicked his tongue.

“You have an affinity for Magik, I don’t. My talents are impressive but I’m no wielder. If I want to ensure my friends get their missing senses back, I must rely on all possible allies. That includes you, dear cousin.” Felix cleared his throat, looking away. “I know Luka would want this too…”

Both looked on sadly as the boy with teal tips was lacking his natural, healthy mocha glow as he remained in bed. He was shivering and sweating at the same time, and when he coughed it came out wet, hacking. “Oh Lulu,” Chloe was in tears as she wiped away the warm wet from Luka’s brow and tilted his head at an angle so cool water could go down his throat. “Please wake up soon...we need you, and we definitely can’t lose you.”

“Whatever Lila did to him has left him deadly sick,” Felix’s chest felt tight, his currently blue eyes darker in anguish. “Blood Magik can be very lethal to Metamorphes; the whole time she was cutting off circulation meaning little oxygen was given to the brain and tissues.”

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force down the image of Luka convulsing and thrashing on the ground like a fish out of water. “I tried convincing Marinette to use the Ladybug Cure-”

“It wouldn’t work anyway.” Felix cut his cousin off, though this time gentler than usually expected of him. “The power of Creation, because it has resided in Paris with Dupain-Cheng for so long it won’t heal Lorisians. It would only worsen Luka’s condition.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

“Luka’s Miraculous can turn back time, but since he was unable to use it at that moment…”

Adrien went silent for a few minutes. “I know how we both feel about him, Felix.”

Felix chewed on the inside of his cheek, silently consenting to Adrien continuing.

“And I know that our little rivalry has put him in a very uncomfortable position. We’ve both acted immaturely, caring more about who came on top over how Luka felt. He loves the both of us, and us trying to get him to choose isn’t fair.”

“I agree,” Felix nodded. “I, I need to apologize for my behavior. Adrien, when you and I were kids we were inseparable. Like brothers, and while I’ve acted as if I haven’t missed it...the truth is I have. We might be different vastly in personality, but I always enjoyed hanging out with you, playing video games or going to the park. We had a special bond, and sadly that was made to crumble when my mother and I were exiled. I was happy to see you, see you well but my jealousy got in the way. I felt as if you were taking Luka away from me, from us.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way, Felix.” Adrien replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. “That wasn’t my intention, I was so happy to find out you were alive! And that you had such great best friends in your corner; being alone is horrible, ha I kind of know that feeling all too well and finding out you didn’t have to deal with it as much...it’s relieving, it’s great. I didn’t know how you felt about Luka at first; I assumed you were just friends, but even if that was the case I should have respected the relationship. I guess I can say that we both have good taste?” The blond clad in black tried for levity, and smiled when Felix ended up snickering a little.

“We do. He’s a wonderful person inside and out; I would have questioned your taste, and sanity, if you ended up falling for Dupain-Cheng.”

“She’s not a bad person deep down...but what she did-”

“To me it’s unforgivable but I can’t tell you how to feel. If you choose to allow her to remain in your life, that’s up to you. I won’t allow her to be even in the same room as Luka once all of this is over.” Felix went back to watching Chloe as she continued tending to Luka. “Rose can take over for Chloe, Juleka’s almost done scouting the city for any other Miraculouses users. Master Fu said there are others here in Paris; heh, I suspect highly that Marinette knows the others and will no doubt recruit them to help her change your mind.”

“There’s nothing to change. Whoever we have to go against to stop my father, you can count on me.”

* * *

“You can still make this right, Adrien! You can still change your mind!”

“Sorry, Marinette. But I don’t want to,” Adrien blocked an attack via Ladybug’s Yoyo with his bo-staff, keeping her distracted as Chat Blanc and Queen Bee cornered Hawk Moth. Mayura, revealed to be none other than Nathalie Sancoeur, had been taken care of via a mirror trap set by Multimouse.

They still had the likes of Carapace, Rena Rouge and Pegasus to deal with but so far they’ve handled their own.

“It’s time we set the record straight! We are the better team,” Chloe raised her arms, balled her hands into fists. Carapace was frozen in place at her sudden scream, and that sealed his fate; he was knocked off his feet as a bolt of lightning struck the floor below him, and out of the fight when Multimouse summoned another mirror and trapped him inside. “Nice work, Mousey!”

“Chat Noir, help Queen Bee and Chat Blanc with Hawk Moth! I got Ladybug,” Multimouse exclaimed, uncoiling her jump rope.

“You sure?” Adrien asked, slightly surprised by the iciness in Juleka’s usually reserved yet sweet eyes.

“It’s Ladybug’s fault Viperion isn’t here fighting with us.” Juleka’s tone was also frigid, and it seems that if Adrien doesn’t give a reasonable answer in the next forty seconds she might do as she pleases.

“...Okay, go for it!”

“Mirror Laser!” Juleka’s eyes flashed red momentarily as she summoned a collection of mirrors, all ranging in size. One of the mirrors began to glow a faint blue before that glow was shot and hit another mirror. It bounced off the sleek surface and hit another; the pattern continued, the power’s hue going from blue to red to green to pink as it gathered more and more momentum.

Marinette was trapped in the eye of the hurricane, and as she was about to call upon her Lucky Charm a tiny clone of Multimouse leaped out of nowhere, seemingly, and snatched it from her grasp. “Hey!”

“You messed with the wrong family, Dupain-Cheng.” Juleka leered, many more duplicates appearing in the mirrors. “My mother was taken from me, my father forced into hiding and now my brother may not make it...I’m no Metamorphe, but Harpies are not known for their mercy. You’re going to pay!”

Felix dodged and decimated yet another Akuma Hawk Moth sent his way, gritting his teeth in frustration. “My mother and father...did you not once think of them?! You gleefully sent us to our doom, well tonight it’s your turn to feel it. The pain you caused us!”

“Says the child that can’t feel anything,” Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste, hissed with a violent smirk. “Loris is where you belonged, Felix. You were born bad, you were born with a twisted heart. I did Paris a favor in sending you away. You and Adrien will hand over your Miraculouses to me, and that cursed boy will remain combating his mysterious illness for all eternity!”

“Luka’s cursed…?!” Adrien’s canines seemed more pronounced now.

“A normal Metamorphe wouldn’t have been too badly defeated by the likes of Blood Magik. Being the offspring of a Death Spirit, however, oh how that changes things! Every monster must meet their end, but don’t fret! Once he’s skinned alive, you can both have a piece.”

“Shut up!” Felix screamed, bo-staff held high above his head as he pounced. Adrien had to fend off Rena Rouge’s kicks, backflipping out of her reach.

“Alya, no surprise.”

“I’m going to stick up for my girl Marinette, Adrien. I’m sorry about Luka...but it’s either us or them.”

“I choose them, I choose Luka!”

“These fools threatened all that I hold so dear, so I call upon my endless power to leave them with nothing but fear!” Chloe’s light ocean blue eyes began to glow a vibrant gold, another scream leaving her lips.

“Watch out!” Nino cried out from his glass prison. Rena looked up but it was too late.

She was struck once in the chest, the force behind it sending her flying across the room. She managed to protect her head as she collided with concrete but didn’t move from her limp form once she met the floor, eyes heavily shut.

“Alya!” Marinette gasped, jumping off the walls to avoid being shocked as well. “Pegasus, concentrate your forces on Queen Bee! Get her to stop.”

“Got it, LB!”

“You won’t escape me that easily! Mirror, Reflect! Show me her true form!”

If Mirror Laser wasn’t enough to slow Marinette down, this might…!

A hand emerged from one of the mirrors, garbed in black. What came from it was a carbon copy of Marinette as Ladybug, only with the colors of her costume swapped slightly: red spots on black, with her lips in thick black lipstick. The real Marinette backed away slowly, hands balled into fists. “What is that?”

“Your distorted heart.” Juleka snapped, her skin going a soft purple. So she does possess some Metamorphe in her despite being mostly a Harpie. It probably has laid dormant within her all these years. “You wanted so badly to get my brother Luka out of the picture, because you saw him as a rival for Adrien’s affections. You allowed your jealousy to consume you; you had no qualms about hurting an innocent boy! You’re no different from Gabriel Agreste. Which is sad, I sensed you had a kind heart. No one messes with my family. True Form, you are free to be so force this troublemaker to lose everything she can see!”

* * *

_ “No...Chloe! Felix, Juleka! They’re going up against Hawk Moth; Adrien must be with them. I can’t sit this out any longer.” _

“Lulu, please hang in there!” Rose was sobbing as she tried desperately to bring Luka’s fever down, dabbing his cheeks and forehead.

He hasn’t eaten anything since falling ill. This wasn’t good!

“Someone...anyone! Please help my friend, please! Is there anyone out there?! Anyone, hear my pleas and spare him. Spare all my friends from this terrible battle!”

Luka hissed and forced himself to roll onto his side. His eyes were losing their dazzling aqua blue hue, instead taking on a grim garnet. His skin was white as milk, hands shaking yet he ignored his failing body as he got out of bed.  _ “I have to do something...Sass! Sass, can you hear me?” _

“M-massster Luka! You’re dying,” The small, snake-like creature pleaded for the boy with teal tips to cease, his topaz eyes wide with fright. “We are ssstill w-working on a cure, you musst not push yourself!”

_ “My friends are in danger, Sass. Even if I don’t have much time left I can’t sit this out. I need to transform,”  _ Luka leaned against the nearest wall, batted Rose’s hands away and lifted a hand to the bracelet around his wrist.  _ “Fel...Chlo...Juju...Ariel, Sass! Sass, Scales Slither!” _

“Y...yesssss, Master Luka.”

“Luka, no!”

* * *

“Luka?!” Chloe’s eyes watered while her hands rose to cover her mouth, dropping Pegasus without a care and leaving him twitching on the ground.

“What are you doing here, Big Brother?! You’re hurt!!” Juleka bellowed, the red leaving her copper-colored eyes.

“Get out of here, now! That’s an order!” Normally Felix as Chat Blanc was second-in-command to Queen Bee, speaking up only when asked but right now damn the hierarchy. Luka needed to leave and leave now.

“Orpheus, please…!” Adrien pleaded, throat dry. “Please.”

_ “I’m sorry, but we are a team. A family; we do this together.”  _ Luka signed, the pain in his chest agonizing. Crimson red stained the front of his black, teal, and cyan suit. There was no trace of his natural aqua blue or piercing Viperion emerald green in his eyes, only darkening and darkening red.  _ “I promised you guys I would do anything to get your senses restored, and I’m keeping it. I’m not standing down…! Sass, give me everything you got okay? Vipere, Set Free!” _

Gritting his teeth to hold back a screech, Luka breathed in sharply through his nose as his form began to shimmer. His arms began to melt into his sides, and his legs fused into one long, heavy tail. His upper canines began to elongate, the others sinking below the gum line; his nose fell off and was replaced by two flaring, bare nostrils, tongue splitting in half and going a sandy brown shade. His cyan scales were lacking luster but he was only getting bigger and bigger in size. The pupils of his red eyes slimmed down to pinhole slits, mouth dripping with thick, foul-smelling venom.

Adrien gazed upon Luka’s Metamorphe-Viperion form in a mixture of awe and horror.

The boy with teal tips had such a gorgeous animal form, powerful yet fragile and astute yet unsure. What ruined this lovely image was the sight of his venom; under normal, healthy, circumstances it would smell sweet as passion fruit and so tempting to ingest. But right now, right now it served as yet another reminder that Luka was dying.

This could stop his heart!

_ “Until my last breath...Sass, let’s take on Hawk Moth once and for all. Together!” _

* * *

“So this is the boy that’s robbed my son and Felix of their hearts. Such disgusting, mediocre trash…” Gabriel lamented, removing the blade from in-between Luka’s belly scales. He watched with delight as the large serpent collapsed backwards, forked tongue peeking out from between his drying lips.

“LUKA!”

Both Felix and Adrien fell to their knees, masks off their faces and tears streaming down their cheeks as they tried to keep the other boy awake. “No, no, no…! No, you can’t die on us, Lulu! You can’t,” Felix pressed his clawed hands to the gaping wound in an attempt to slow down the bleeding, not caring that his Chat blanc suit was being marred with the red of Luka’s blood.

“Hang in there, please please hang in there…” Adrien whispered, Luka’s whole head laying against his arm. His sobs threatened to break open his chest as he saw a lone tear leave the other’s left eye, fangs still drip-dropping pints of venom to the floor. “Luka!”

“A Metamorphe’s power is very overestimated. His mother was barely a challenge to subdue,” Gabriel claimed, supporting his weight on his bejeweled cane. “I heard his father was a Death Spirit. Must have been that of low-ranking as well; I thought they were ruthless, fierce gods yet if they can only produce such weak offspring they shouldn’t be held in such high regard. Pathetic, simply pathetic.”

“N-no, Death Spirits are powerful in a way you will never understand!” Juleka scowled, getting to her feet slowly. “Death Spirits can be injured, gravely so but can’t be killed. And do you know why, Hawk Moth? Because any Death Spirit, whole or half, can relinquish pieces of their soul to those they love. And they say a Death Spirit’s Kiss can break any curse.”

“What?!”

“So I relinquish a piece of my soul to save my brother! You forgot I’m my father’s child as well; I now relinquish a piece of mine to save my brother, to let Adrien or Felix to use to revive him!” Juleka’s mirrors turned on Hawk Moth, glowing with bright pink energy once again.

“No!”

“Mirror Bond! Restrain, contain this heartless brute!” Gabriel gasped as he was held in place by what seemed like chains made solely of light. They were heavy, digging into his flesh like teeth but no matter how hard he struggled they didn’t break. This girl’s Magik was indeed immense, and her emotions, in particularly her sense of loyalty to her family, allowed her to tap into her once forsaken potential.

Even if she was mostly Harpie, she was still indeed the daughter of a Death Spirit.

“One of us...True Love’s Kiss and a Death Spirit’s Kiss are one in the same?” Felix mused, sharing a glance with Adrien.

“I don’t know, but...but if it saves Luka.”

“...”

“...”

* * *

“Father?”

“Hello, my little Lulu.”

“My voice...did I die?”

“You’re on the border of Nothingness and the Mortal World,” the boy with teal tips felt slightly calloused yet warm hands gently card through his hair, his head in someone’s lap. “You’re dying but not dead yet.”

“If I’m hearing you, if you’re here...that means you really are dead, aren’t you?”

“Someone has to guard the Gate, haha...ugh, I’m so sorry, Blue Star.” Misha’s voice was filled with the long regrets of a lifespan long since passed. “How I wish I could see you and Juju again, just one more time. She’s beautiful I bet, sincere like your mother…”

“She is,” Luka agreed, eyes open but unable to see anything. Not even an outline of the man cradling him like a newborn babe. “She’s the best little sister anyone can ask for; it’s because of her I wake up every day hopeful. Her and Chloe and Felix...they’re everything to me.”

“You’re a good boy, Luka. You don’t belong up here with me and your mother though, not yet. It’s not time.”

“But the Blood Magik…”

“Some things are more powerful than proficient Blood Magik. I’m a Death Spirit, remember? Nothing and no one is ever truly gone, Lulu. And vipers like you, you always find a way.” Misha chuckled, humming softly. “Take care of yourself for me, please? You and Juleka, and the rest of your friends. They still need you like you need them.”

“Your name, is it really Misha?”

“Misha and Anarka Couffaine, haha we had to keep the tradition alive you know? And I know you have two boys waiting for you...choose who you love and really makes you happy, not who only loves you and that you want to make them happy.”

“You already know my choice.” Luka guessed.

“Your Heart Song has been calling out to him since day one.” Misha’s reply was direct yet vague; Luka closed his eyes when he felt a soft peck to his forehead. “Rise now, Viperion. Rise…”

* * *

“Luka!”

Juleka burst into tears of joy as Chloe cheered with all her heart, the boy with teal tips slowly rising off the floor. His suit was free of blood and gore, his eyes a lively green. His lyre was restored to him, and Sass’s giggling echoed in Luka’s ears. Adrien and Felix’s smiles were wide and relieved, backing away slightly as energy came off Luka in waves, stance firm.

_ “When a snake sheds its skin, it’s almost as if it’s been reborn. A new life, a new breath,”  _ Luka’s smile was mischievous, expression giddy as he held up his wrist where the Snake Miraculous rested.  _ “Infinite, eternal...this body might not be, but the fighting spirit continues. I might have lost so much but I also gained more treasure than I could ever imagine. I don’t hate you, Hawk Moth, but I can’t allow you to get away with the harm you’ve done to my family. This ends tonight. Guys, what do you say to an all-out attack?” _

“We haven’t done one in a while,” Chloe’s smile was sadistic.

“Sounds like fun,” Juleka approved as she knocked her fists together.

“It will help revert everything back to normal,” Felix added, looking at Adrien. “Mind helping us give a purrfect performance, cousin?”

“Meow, I’m down!”

* * *

“The barrier is still up,” Adrien lamented with a sigh. He blinked, surprised when Luka giggled.

“That might be so,” he began, dazzling aqua blue eyes meeting bright peridot green ones. “But sometimes that’s how change is: it takes its time, can stumble along the way but it gets here in the end.”

“L-Luka, your voice!”

“I can see again!” Juleka wrapped her arms around Rose, burying her face in her hair. The bubbly blonde squealed and nuzzled into her girlfriend’s shoulder, sharing in her merriment.

“I can hear again! Hey, and you?” Chloe slapped the back of Felix’s head for good measurement.

“Damn it Chloe, what the hell?! Wait, I can feel again…”

“Mission accomplished! We fulfilled the contract!”

“Dude, everything’s been returned to normal!” Nino approached Adrien and shared a high-five, followed by extending a peaceful hand to Luka. “Hey Luka, what happened back there...I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay,” Luke assured, accepting Nino’s hand with a firm shake. “We were on opposite sides of a fight but not everyone was doing so for nefarious purposes. I’m glad Adrien has such good friends.”

Marinette eyed Luka, but when the blue-haired girl attempted to approach him he winced and smiled sadly.

He can forgive, but never forget.

“What will happen with you now, Adrien?” Chloe asked, once she was done glaring at Alya. “Your father and his right hand lady, they were taken into custody.”

“We can’t stay,” Juleka mumbled, Rose holding her hands in hers. “We saved Paris and made a statement but there’s a lot of people here that still see Lorisians as criminals.”

“So back to home sweet home…” Felix sighed, sharing a glance with Chloe. “We still need to return the Miraculouses to Master Fu too.”

“...I’m going with you,” Adrien decided, surprising everyone around him. 

“Adrien, you’ve known only Paris all your life. It won’t be the same.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Adrien emphasized, looking from Felix to Chloe and back again. “I have a family again: you guys. I have a life here, but that’s just it: a life. Not mine. I can finally make mine happen, and I want it to be with my family.”

“Me too,” Rose smiled and kissed Juleka’s cheek. “If Adrien’s going, so am I! I love you, Juju so wherever you go I go.”

“Adrien-” Marinette began only to be cut off by Nino with a shake of his head.

His best friend was following his heart, and his heart belonged to Luka.

“Let him go, Mari.” Alya didn’t look on board but said nothing herself.

“Adrien will have free reign to come and go as he pleases,” Luka said in an attempt to placate the three, “Since his Magik is Light, he can still keep the friends he’s made here.”

“You can meet Ivan and Mylene, and Marc and Nathaniel, Juju! They’re really sweet, you’ll love them.”

Juleka shook her head fondly, hiding her face in Rose’s sweet-smelling, soft and tousled blond hair. Luka looked at Adrien as the blond slipped his hand into his, smiling warmly at him.

“Are you sure about this, Ariel?” Luka asked to just be certain, using Adrien’s nickname and smiling shyly.

Adrien got on his tiptoes to kiss Luka’s lips gently, resting his head on the older boy’s shoulder. Felix swallowed hard but smiled nonetheless, Chloe’s arms folding around his waist.

“I go wherever my Orpheus goes, so yes. I am.”


End file.
